Hippocrates
Hippocrates represented one of the Three Wise Men, namely Caspar, alongside Archimedes and Aristotle, and came bearing gifts for the baby Jesus before later battling Caligula in Mary vs Joseph. He was portrayed by George Watsky. Information on the rapper 'Hippocrates:' Hippocrates of Kos was an Ancient Greek physician born around 460 BC. He was supposedly the ancestor of Heracles and was, according to Aristotle, labelled Hippocrates the Great for his service to medicine. He also founded and inspired the entire school of medicine, which, initially formed from his apprentices, was an official school of medicine that set the standards for treatment for a few generations. Hippocrates' school was different from modern standards in medicine, focusing on using thorough observations to arrive at a prognosis, rather than making diagnoses and administering direct, invasive treatment, since the effects of drugs were unknown at that time. Hippocrates advised using drugs only when a physician had proved existence of certain diseases in patients in order to avoid causing additional harm from improper and incorrect treatment, a major contributor to medical accidents before his time. He was also a pioneer in the practice of medical ethics. Although most people think that he coined the Hippocratic Oath, a "prime directive" to "first do no harm" to patients, he just inspired it. The oath itself was actually constituted by his followers. The Hippocratic Oath is still used by doctors and physicians to this day. 'Caspar:' Saint Caspar (otherwise known as Casper, Gaspar, Kaspar, and other variations) was purportedly one of the Biblical Magi along with Melchior and Balthazar who visited the infant Jesus after he was born. Caspar gave the gift of frankincense to Jesus. In the Western Christian church, he is regarded as a Saint (as are the other two Magi). Lyrics Hippocrates is in grey while Archimedes and Aristotle are in normal text. All three members of the team rapping together is in italics We have found the holy child, with the bearing of our knowledge For we observed his star at its rising, and have come to pay our homage! We have travelled out all far and wide to see him be adored! So may we all fall down before him, let us pray to Christ our Lord! Oh, this sacred shining star imports the goodness of the birth Of Jesus Christ, the Son of God! But what can I offer that is worth The equal praise assigned to Christ when classic brains should be combined? Ah! Eureka! I have found it! I shall offer out my mind! For the doctrine of fostering this child is truly prospering! So now I send out health and life in form of all my doctoring To cleanse this body free of any sickness or diseases! For no man here can live without the powers set by Jesus! And now my quotes can come in third when praises are conferred So I shall keep these presents raining down with gifts of thoughts and words! For I dearly hope this infant child grows up to carry these teachings! And I question, what is this Earthly life to live by but your preachings? Trivia *Hippocrates and his teammates, Archimedes and Aristotle, are: **the first trio to rap. **the third third-party rappers. **the first third-party rappers to be part of a team. **the third characters to represent a different character, being the Biblical Three Wise Men. **the first non-fictional characters to be part of a team. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:George Watsky Category:ERBofSmoshery